


Moon meets Daylight’s Shadow

by TheOneTheyCallWeird



Series: MmDS Series One [1]
Category: 3 Below, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Although some lower class turn into Lycans, Bite Kink, Choking Kink, F/M, Fluff and Adventure and Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OC’s Pack is basically the royal family, Omega/Alpha Relationship, Omega/Beta/Alpha Dynamic, Overprotective OC, Poly Relationship, Soulmate AU, Werewolf, Wolves turn into actual wolves (if they’re Alpha borne), chocker and collars, lots of kinks, marking kink, possessive oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTheyCallWeird/pseuds/TheOneTheyCallWeird
Summary: Going from living in a castle, and exploring the lush outside forests to staying in a modern home, with dusty forests is a huge non-improvement in S’Ace’s life. He didn’t want to be shipped off to this little town but his parents made him. S’Ace needed to discover who and where his soulmate(s) were before his eighteenth birthday. That’s the day he gets crowned as Alpha. King of the Northern Emerald Ridge Pack. So, here he is, in a small town looking for his soulmate(s) and not only does he find them, but he also finds something he’s never encountered; Trolls.





	Moon meets Daylight’s Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! The name’s Werfed and I’m uh kinda new to this whole ao3 posting and everything. I’m not new to writing though. I’m quite known amongst my friends to write in 3rd person but imma give this story’s 1st pov a try! This story is not my first NSFW but it my first official one (aka meaning I have more plot than just sex), and I live for feedback. So no further-ado, leave kudos and comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Prince of Werewolves, S'ace finally sets foot in his new school's environment and meets lots of interesting characters. With the possibility of two being the mates his Mother told him about.

───𖡜ꦽ̸ོ ̊￫ one; Crush

Flinching, I barely open my eyes to see my Mother’s adviser, ζurly, standing there. He was shoving the blackout curtains aside, to allow light to shine in onto my face. I shoved my face back into my pillow as I growled out, “Close those curtains immediately!” I hugged my pillow closer to me, closing my eyes and forcing my ears to flop down. 

ζurly just laughed, “My Prince, I need you up and ready to go.” I heard movement and assumed he was checking his pocket watch, “School’s about to begin and you’re still new.” Footsteps neared my bed and before I knew it, the covers were gone from covering me. 

I raised my head up, ears raised and tail flared. “What if I don’t want to go to school?” I bared my teeth at him and I bit the air. “Watch what you’re doing Beta.” I snarled at him. My fangs enlarging just a tad, intoe with my anger. 

ζurly just stared at me and didn't even flinch. He simply shook his head at me and clapped his hands. “Chop, chop. We don’t have all day.” He said as he walked out of my room. His reddish black tail swaying behind him as his ears perked up. 

I groaned and threw myself backwards. Into the softness of my bed. I didn’t want to go to this school. I mean, yeah I’m curious to know what’s it’s like but if it’s anything like I've heard it is-I want no part of it. I shook my head as I slowly made my way off my bed. I flinched as soon as my feet touched the cold wood flooring. “Stupid wood.” On reflex, I raised my feet back up into the air, away from the cold floor. I took a deep breath and slowly braced myself for the cold again. “Aha!” Feet firmly on the wood. 

I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe. Inside my wardrobe, I had identical blazers and gym shorts. Every blazer, a different colour with a matching pair of gym shorts. On each blazer held my pack’s crest. The crest is made up of three parts, a tree with little green gems, a black wolf, and a brown rigid mountain side. This crest is symbol of the strongest pack in the United States. My pack-The Northern Ridge Emerald. My Mum is the Alpha Queen and me Dad is the Alpha King and since I’m their son, I’m the Alpha Prince. Soon to be crowned Alpha King as soon as my Dad steps down. 

As I thought, I chose to pick out a red blazer and black gym shorts with red laser stripes. “Fucking parents made me come to this little ass town.” I grumbled to myself as I got dressed. “Find your soulmates before you’re eighteen, my son.” I mimicked my Mother’s voice as I jumped around my room into my shorts. My left leg was being difficult and refused to go through the leg hole. “Come on, come on!” I hopped even more until my legs were finally in the shorts. Looking up with a wide smile, I felt accomplished until I realized my tail was stuck in an awkward place. “Awh, come on!” I grumbled as I reached behind me and twisted my body so I’ll be able to see. Grabbing my tail, I carefully slid the fluffy limb through the small opening that’s in the shorts. No, I’m not a fucking furry. If anything I’m like a Neko bitch. I only have ears and a tail not a full fur-suit-I have the legit full other form not some pretend shit. 

Sometimes being a werewolf is difficult. Especially if you’re from the main branch of the Royal family. That means your ancestors were the ones who founded the pack, therefore meaning it’s more difficult to hide what we really are from humans. Every werewolf has a human side. However, if you’re from the same branch of family that I’m in, it means that it’s super difficult to hide that our ears are our wolf’s and we have our wolf tail instead of just a tailbone like humans have. You’ll only have this problem if you’re from the main Alpha line. Take ζurly for example. I chuckled, He’s a Beta but his parents are brothers to my Dad, meaning that he has the Alpha gene but classifies as a Beta. Like me, I’m born from two Alphas and I am the Alpha Prince but I actually classify as-

“My Prince, it is time for you to go to school!” ζurly popped his head out from the doorway and tossed me out of my thoughts. 

I smiled, now in a better mood. Mornings were never my best. “Alright, thank you, Uncle.” 

ζurly smiled and he went back down the stairs. Moving away from the wardrobe, I walked towards the mirror next to my bedroom door. Looking at myself in the mirror, I made sure there were no wrinkles or anything out of place. I have to be presentable to get my dominant Alphas, duh. My red blazer matches perfectly with my black gym shorts and the decorative red laser stripes. My tail wagged behind me, it’s luscious black fur shining in the daylight my window is allowing in. The tip, a multitude of grey shades. As always, my brown hair was a scruffy mess but it looked better this way than brushed. I leaned closer, noticing black tufts here and there in my hair. “Huh, my wolf side must be getting stronger.”

My bright grey eyes moved to my ears. Large black wolf ears sat atop my head, perfectly in place with my hair. My ears may be all black but my left ear’s tip had all shades of grey. Meanwhile my right has browns here and there. See, instead of being like those other wolves that are so scared to be discovered and they hide their ears in their hair, I’m the complete opposite. It’s basically a family tradition to wear “kitty headbands” but wolf style. 

“We may be a pack but out there,” I gestured to the window above my bed as I talked to my reflection. “we’re just a weird family that loves everyday cosplay.” I picked up the band that hanging on the side of the mirror before placing in on my head. I moved it so my ears would go through the two little slots and placed the back of it to the back of my head. Kinda like a bandana that’s tied but not. The trick with my ears out and not hidden, is to not move them. Once I move them, everyone would know what exactly what I am. I don’t want to be like thrown onto a table just for poking and prodding-wait never mind. The only problem is that I get distracted so easily. I’m basically a squirrel in a wolf’s body. I laughed aloud at that thought.

I shook with laughter as I checked the rest of my appearance. Clothes were already checked so only-“Oh my fucking crow!” I shouted as I dashed around my room for my-“ζURLY!” I shouted, “WHERE THE SHIT ARE MY SHOES?!” I grabbed some socks on my way out the door. 

I raced across the house, flipping things over here and there. Under the sofa-nope. On the sofa-nope. On the wooden floor-nope. “I PUT THEM BY THE DOOR!” A pause. “WHY ARE WE YElling?!” He stood there, tapping his foot as I skidded to a stop at the front door. 

I grimaced, “Because we have to keep up appearances? And that we need to seem normal?” I said as I sat my ass down right there and put my shoes and socks on. 

ζurly shook his head at me, handing me a brown bag. I’m pretty sure I heard a faint, ‘fucking idiot. I have to follow this dumbass once he gets crowned?!’ 

The top was folded down, so it’s easier to carry. “Here’s your lunch.” I grabbed it and fixed my hold on it as he handed me a three holepunched black notebook with spirals. On the cover had white sketches of wolves here and there. With the moon right in the middle, and a lady with coloured in flowing hair in front of it. The lady was in a praying position. This is my notebook that I use for everything. Literally everything. There’s an enchantment on it that allows it to have endless pages and get this-whatever pages I need at that very moment, it appears. Like if I needed the Lunar cycle for this month, it’d appear. It’s really helpful-especially when your wolf gets out of control a lot around the full moon. I’ve helped countless pack members with this notebook. Like if I needed to write down all my kinks and not have anyone open it up to that exact page-It’s pretty helpful, heh. 

With a notebook and lunch in hand, I turned to the door and just about walked out before ζurly stopped me. “Ahem.”

I looked over my shoulder, “What.” 

He held up a pencil. A special pencil. It looks like a pen but it’s really a pencil and it writes red. Oooh, pretty pen~

I widened my eyes, “Oh thank you. I was wondering if I was going to write today.” I laughed. The colour pen totally goes with my outfit as well. Bonus. 

He laughed as well as he clipped the pen to the notebook’s spirals. “Okay my Prince, have a good first day at school.” He clapped me on the shoulder and then I was out. 

Literally, he pushed me out of the house and slammed the door in my face. “We really gotta fix our control on our strength.” Shaking my head, I looked both ways before making my way down the drive through and onto the sidewalk. “Walking to school it is then.” 

Only a couple blocks away, I stopped at a crosswalk. Waiting for cars to pass and people to move out of the way. To be honest, I may not like the idea of being here in this little small ass town but, looking around. It’s actually quite nice and cute. “I guess it’ll grow on me.” Spotting that there wasn’t any cars going, I quickly made my way across the street. Not even six steps before I was making my way past an opening behind the forest and someone’s backyard. 

“Come on, Tobes! Let’s take the canals!” A medium voice calls out behind me. Resisting the urge to swivel my ears back to hear better, I continue walking, thinking they would just pass by me. 

“Jim, fucking come on! The canals, really?” A higher voice than the other one called. The sweaks of tires-bike tires could be heard. Knowing that I couldn’t wait any longer, I turned my head to the side and saw two guys, similar ages to me, on their bikes. 

A gingered brunette with soft green eyes. He’s wearing a red diamond patterned sweater vest over a yellow and orange shirt. Brown pants and white sneakers completed his outfit. He’s riding a green bike with white tires and petaling as fast as he could to catch up to his friend. He seems like a fun person to be around. Who knows if he really is, I’m new to the neighborhood after all. 

I shifted my eyes to his friend and I knew right away that I needed to look away. My wolf is going crazy. “Resit the urge to move.” I muttered, over and over again. Once I felt like I was calm again, I looked back at him. Shiny dark brown hair, glowing blue eyes, perfect face and he looks to be tall. He’s wearing a blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A starck white shirt underneath, blue jeans and woah. His legs are so skinny. Wonder if he’s fast. With those legs, he’s gotta be fast. Lastly, he had on blue and white sneakers. He’s fucking hot. Huh, his shoes looked to be almost the same brand as his friend’s. Wonder if they’re neighbors. They seem like close neighborhood friends. 

I quickly sniffed the air and almost fell over. The scent of Alpha and Beta were all over these two. The stout one is for sure the Beta. That means-

I locked eyes with him as soon as he was within human range. “Come on, you don’t want to be late to school, right Tobes?” The gorgeous eyed male said, loud enough to be heard by me and his friend. He sent me a small smile and then quickly drifted around me with his bike, yelling for his friend to follow. That was fucking smooth-

By this point, I’ve been stuck in the same spot since I saw him. So it wasn’t much of a surprise when his friend showed up in front of me to follow him. “Gah, petal faster.” He panted, soon zooming away from me. I don’t even think he knew I was there, I laughed. 

Then bolted down the sidewalk, “SHIT, WAIT, WEREN’T THEY TALKING ABOUT NOT BEING LATE FOR SCHOOL?!” I’m fucking about to be late if I don’t get my ass there now! Quickly giving a look around, I spotted barely no one. Smirking, I gripped my feet into the ground harder and took off with more oomph to my sprints. Wolf enhancements come in hand, sometimes. 

Humans don’t know about us supernaturals but they have discovered what they call secondaries. These secondaries are what they call the sorting of Alpha, Beta and, the Omega. Alphas are for the dominant, protective, and fierce while Beta is for the sensitive, understanding, and wise, and Omega is basically the ‘mom friends’ or the ‘shy, caring, lonely ones.’ What they have learned is that one maybe a certain secondary but acts like another-sometimes the complete opposite of that certain secondary. How they have come across this information, no one knows but us werewolves have the exact thing but our secondaries are our first and are a-lot more stronger; it impacts us more when an Alpha encounters an Omega or vice versa. 

The hottie from earlier may have smelled very strongly of Alpha but you could he’s a human and it’s the secondary because otherwise he would’ve jumped off his bike and demanded to have me. I rolled my eyes, it’s just the way it is. 

I made it into school on time and into class before the boys from earlier. Huh, guess I used too much wolf oomph. Now, I said I made it into class, but I actually just made it to the school, and inside. Now I’m walking away from the office, after collecting my schedule and locker combination, I headed to the homeroom they assigned me too. Walking down the hallway, I noticed that it’s very spacious but not very tall. Lycans would have some trouble if they needed to come down ‘ere. Snapping out my thoughts, I saw the classroom’s door that I needed to find. 

Once I find myself in front of it, I raise my right hand to knock. The door opened as soon as I got to my second knock. Were they waiting for me? Or is there another supe here. I narrowed my eyes at the adult that stood before me. He’s very tall, a couple or so inches more than me. He’s wearing a pretty plain choice of clothing for a teacher. What class is this-oh History. Okay, nevermind. His clothes are perfect for him. He’s kinda hot in a strange way but sooooooo not my fucking type-like at allll. Tucked in blue shirt underneath a light brown jacket. Darker brown pants and even darker brown dress shoes. Totally blends in to his role as a History Teacher. I narrowed my eyes into slits and I saw he flinched a bit. He’s too much of a perfect History teacher. 

“Ah, Young Lunar. I see you were able to find the classroom just fine.” I hummed. The lady in the office must’ve told him I was coming. I didn’t even ask about the new nickname. He gave off the vibe that only certain people get a nickname from him. I don’t really give a shit if I get one, I’m new here after all. 

“Yeah, sir. I was able to find here quickly.” I chuckled and tried to look past him. I was so distracted by smelling the Alpha from before's scent that I didn't realize that this teacher had a weird scent.

He backed up and stood by the desk at the front of the class. He cleared his throat. “Ahem.” A few of the students stopped what they were doing and paid attention but there were a few who still talked amongst themselves. The teacher cleared his throat again but this time louder. “AHEM.” He brushed down the front of his jacket. “We have a new student joining us.” He gestured over to me, I took that as my cue to walk inside the classroom and stand next to him. “This is,” He paused waiting for my name. 

“S’Ace Euroland Flint. I’m from Redrick, Ohio.” 

History teacher nodded, “Indeed, I can hear your accent.” He chuckled. “Anyways class, since we’re just reviewing, let’s get to know our new student.” He leaned against the desk and folded his arms. 

I blinked, “Oh, okay.” I brushed my right thumb and pointer finger together as I thought of any useful facts about me. I’m so fucking screwed. What am I supposed to say? I didn’t prepare for this;can I say that I’m from a royal family without letting it slip that it’s only royalty because we rule an entire kingdom of werewolves? I don’t think I can. I scrunch my face up as I thought deeper. Even just explaining my family crest gives away my family wolfness. Hmm, maybe the crest coul- 

“Can we ask questions, Mr. Strickler?” I broke out of my thoughts as a high pitched voice spoke up. I looked and saw a very petite boy. Hmm, I raised an eyebrow. What is this ‘bring in your pipsqueak’ day? Honestly though, he kinda looks like an Omega...This is the person who spoke up? Black hair and dark brown eyes. A green v neck paired with light brown cargo pants and dark teal square glasses.

“Yes, Pepperjack. You can.” Strickler gestured with one hand. “Any of you want to ask questions?” 

The entire class raised hands. Huh, never knew I was popular and I just got here. 

“Are you really from Ohio? What’s it like over there?” 

“Oh, Ohio. You ask about that.” I shook my head, “Yea, I’m 99% sure I’m from Ohio. Looks and all.” I waved my hand. “Ohio, well there’s nothing really there. I mean, we basically have lots of corn-sweet corn and soybeans. Uh, that’s about it. No, wait. We basically have all four seasons in about, a max of 3 hours. We even discovered a new season.” 

“What’s the new season?” 

I deadpanned. “Construction.” They all looked at me like I was insane, I probably am to be honest. “In Ohio, there’s the seasons and bad drivers but then there’s the city council that decides when and where we have construction. And majority of the time that you need to be somewhere, there’s going to be tons of construction in your way.” My hands moving wildly, “It’s like they know where we’re going every minute of the day and just,” hands now cupped together in front of me, “plops themselves right where we don’t need them. It doesn’t help that like, majority of our drivers aren’t even from Ohio so it’s bad drivers plus construction and then don’t get me started on our weather combined with all that. It’s absolute monstrous.” After my little rant there, I found myself pretty out of breath. With all the stares, I blushed. “Sorry, had to get that off my chest.” I cleared my throat. “Next question?” 

“When’s your birthday and sign?”

“June 5th, I’m a Gemini.”

“What’s with the ears, buttsnack.” The voice didn’t ask in a questioning manner. He stated it. I looked to whom the voice came from and rolled my eyes at what I saw. Dark blonde with brown eyes. Teal collared shirt with a yellow crest on one side of the breast area with tan pants. His posture screams head jock and totally a Dominant. He kicked the seat in front of him and oh look, the pipsqueak sits in front of him. I looked from one to another. They would make a good Alpha/Omega partner-duo-ship. 

“My ears?” I move a head up to point to my ears, making sure not to touch them. They’re ticklish after all. 

“Yea. What’s the deal with ‘em.” He leaned back and crossed his arms as he stared me down. 

Knowing this was going to happen sooner or later-this interrogation, I mean-I relaxed my posture from where it tensed up and spoke with an easy-going tone. “My family and I are really big cosplayers.” I laughed, “We’re basically in costume 24/7.” 

The boy from before, Pepperjack spoke back up. “Wait, so y-you’re like in cosplay right now?” 

I nodded and his eyes lit up. You could see the shine in them. “Oh, wow! I’m interested in becoming a member of the cosplaying but I just don’t know how,” He brought a hand up to push up his glasses. “Maybe you can help me?” 

I shrugged, “Sure, I’ll have to learn how to explain all the process’.” This may come in handy, I could gain some inside info on the town while I’m friends with him. It may not look like it but there’s a certain energy in the air that’s making me both extremely laid back and uneasy at the same. The energy isn’t exactly a bad thing-I think. It’s more of safe energy? It’s hard to explain because I’ve never encountered it before. 

“What character are you right now? If you don’t mind me asking.” A lovely voice popped up. It was so soft but strong at the same time. I had to chant three times more than I usually do, to keep my ears and tail from moving an inch. I softly sniffed the air and quietly gasped. I followed the trail of Alpha with my eyes and what I saw-I about fell over. 

Rich black hair with one single streak of hair that I have a feeling gets dyed frequently. Vibrant brown eyes, and lots of colourful barrettes placed throughout her hair. She’s wearing a light purple turtleneck with a darker pink diamond skull designed on it. The word HAMLET in the skull’s same colouring lay printed underneath the skull. Overtop this turtleneck, a short dark purple jacket is seen making the outfit shine with coloured coronation. A blue skirt with grey leggings completed the outfit. She’s so fucking gorgeous. It’s difficult not to just rush over there and confess my findings. 

My mind stopped for a brief moment before I answer her. “I’m a wolf hybrid. The ears and tail symbolize the upcoming changes of a Hybrid’s puberty.” At everyone’s blank stare, I hurry to explain more about this ‘hybrid '. “Hybrids are known to live their childhood, thinking they’re normal but once they hit the age of ten or higher, they began to notice changes in themselves.” I laughed off the sudden unease I have. “My character is from an Orphanage who loves Hybrids. He’s a common choice of character in my family.” Good thing, I’m not an actual Hybrid, they would’ve suspected it were real if I hadn't explained that we cosplay as them a lot-or I hoped they didn’t suspect anything. 

Stickler cleared his throat and then clapped his hands twice. “Alright, I think that’s enough questions.” He looked at me, “Young Lunar, you can pick who you want as your guide. I know you’ve only just arrived here.” He smiled and gestured a hand towards the students. “I suggest either Mr. Lake or Miss Nuñez.” He raised two fingers and they stood up after a moment. 

I raised an eyebrow. He wants me to have a guide? Well, with how much I get lost easily, and how much I have no clue where anything is. I guess I can pick-oh me shitting rainbows fucking unicorns gods. My eyes widened as I gazed at who Stickler was suggesting I pick. The two gorgeous beings from earlier. Both of them. Without even thinking, I blurted out, “Can I choose both of them?”

Stickler flinched a bit, my voice suddenly loud as it rushed out of my mouth. He opened his mouth and then opened again. “I-I guess you can?” He raised an eyebrow and twiddled his hands. “There’s nothing saying that you can’t.” He looked to Lake and Nuñez, “Is this alright with you?”

Nuñez and Lake looked at each other and then shrugged. “It’s alright with me, I’m cool with this.” Lake spoke up. His voice ever so calming. I about sighed aloud at his voice alone. Smacking myself internally, I got ready for more conversation. I can’t be zoning out like this. It’s not good for first impressions or any impressions. I must have a good impression. Lake sent me a small smile, the same one from earlier. 

Nuñez nodded, “Yeah, I agree with,” She gestured her arms. “Uh, Lake. This sounds like a great idea.” She looked at me and I about had a heart attack. “After our classes, you want to go over some ground rules?” 

I agreed, “Yeah, thanks guys.” My face flushed as they both looked at me. God why did I have to be bi-poly. Why not just a regular person but nooo. I have to be a werewolf that-My eyes widened. Holy fucking turtles shitting rainbows guacamole. Are they-I snuck glances to them as Stickler talked. 

“Now then. Since S’Ѧce has found his guides. It is now-“ He’s cut off from the bell ringing. “Huh, the shitty bell wants me gone that fucking quick?” He muttered to himself but since I’m literally right next to him-and my enhanced hearing, I heard him. He then flinched a tad bit when he realized that I heard him. I smiled and then walked towards the door. Stopping to wait for my guides. 

They walked over and Nuñez walked out the door first. Heh, ladies first. Lake and I followed her out.

**Author's Note:**

> 4425 Word Count


End file.
